Carrusel
by emizzz94
Summary: Miles de vueltas que no llevan a ninguna parte, permaneciendo siempre en el mismo lugar...así es el amor, así es un carrusel. Songfic. Gike [Ike x Georgie (Kindergoth)]


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez es un songfic (mi primer songfic! yey!) basado en la canción Carousel de Melanie Martinez. La pareja principal es Gike [Ike x Georgie], y la historia se centra en diferentes momentos de su relación (no están en orden cronológico).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Advertencia: cantidades industriales de azúcar! no me hago responsable por la explosión repentina de ningún páncreas.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia si.**

 **Girando y girando como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos,**

 **¿podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se,**

 **perseguirte es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo**

 **siento que estoy pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel.**

Las manos de Ike se meten por debajo de su abrigo y acarician la pálida piel de sus caderas, la diferencia de temperatura entre el aire helado y su cuerpo caliente hace que un escalofrío descienda por su espalda.

La cabeza le da vueltas, debe ser por la falta de aire.

Georgie sabe que debe detener a Ike; no quiere que algún acomodador les llame la atención por estar casi follando en medio de la sala de cine. Sin embargo, lo que hace es atraer aún más al canadiense.

Evita pensar en lo que dirían sus amigos, evita pensar en la familia de Ike, evita pensar en el futuro, evita, por todos los medios, pensar en sus creencias, aquellas que moldeaban su vida y ahora se ven tambaleantes ante los besos resbaladizos del ojiazul.

Mete en un cajón mental todas esas cuestiones y solo se concentra en ese beso. Y en respirar.

 **Ven, ven tú, vengan todos,**

 **Debes ser de este alto,**

 **para montar este paseo en el carnaval.**

Georgie: inadaptado social, su número de amigos se reduce a los góticos, fuma más de lo que debería y probablemente en un futuro tenga úlceras gástricas por su alto consumo de café, no recuerda la última vez que asistió a una de las clases de educación física, sus notas son pasables y prefiere los libros por sobre las personas.

Ike: presidente estudiantil, miembro del equipo de atletismo, líder del club de ciencias, elegido como "Sr. Sonrisa Perfecta" por las niñas, invitado de honor de todas las fiestas y el carisma hecho persona, su mayor vicio son los juegos en línea.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Georgie que se iba a enamorar, éste hubiera apagado su cigarrillo en el ojo de esa persona. Pero pensaba que llegado el "hipotético caso" de hacerlo, lo haría de una persona más parecida a él, no de Miss Simpatía Hombre.

Quería creer que Ike y él eran polos opuestos. Obviamente, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que el canadiense compartía su amor por los libros, que encontrase hilarante su humor ácido y cínico o que su mayor deseo era cubrir cada centímetro de su piel con miles de tatuajes.

Él no esperaba enamorarse de alguien así, mas no podía evitar la calidez en su pecho cada vez que el otro lo abrazaba.

 **Oh, ven, toma mi mano,**

 **y corramos a través del parque,**

 **tan alto, demasiado alto en el carnaval.**

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos. Georgie escuchaba a su corazón latir en sus oídos, el pecho le quemaba y la languidez estaba presente en cada uno de sus músculos.

¿Vieron esa sensación de estar en lo más alto? ¿De subir sin límites para luego caer en picada, sin ataduras, sin red de protección, solo uno y el vacío?

Eso...eso es lo máximo.

 **Y todo es diversión y juegos,**

 **hasta que alguien se enamora,**

 **pero ya compraste la entrada**

 **y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

Georgie salió corriendo de Tweek Bros. dejando solo a su acompañante.

Ignoró el ardor en sus piernas y las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

Solo le basto un minuto, un pensamiento para saber que había caído enamorado de Ike Broflovski.

 _"Las niñas tienen razón...su sonrisa es perfecta"_

 **Este caballo es demasiado lento,**

 **Siempre estamos tan cerca,**

 **casi ,casi, somos un show de fenómenos**.

Leyó por quinta vez el mismo párrafo pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno, pasaba los ojos por encima de las letras pero no les prestaba atención.

Estaba más concentrado en la vibración que hacía su celular al llegarle todos los mensajes de Ike.

 **Justo, justo cuando estoy cerca,**

 **es como si desaparecieras,**

 **¿a donde vas?, querido, ¡eres un fenómeno de circo!**

Intentaba mantener la calma. Paseo la vista por toda la cafetería, ignorando adrede el llamativo reloj verde, no se iba a rebajar a ver la hora nuevamente.

¿Y si Ike no venía? ¿Y si se había hartado de él? ¿Y si llegaba a la conclusión de que no valía la pena pasar tantas molestias por un cínico fumador asocial? ¿Y si-

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, dando paso a un Ike empapado que le brindó una amplia sonrisa perfecta.

 **¿Por qué me robaste mi corazón de algodón de azúcar?**

 **y lo tiraste en esa maldita alcancía,**

 **y ahora estoy atascada, atascada,**

 **girando, girando, girando**.

-Me g-gustas.

 **Vuelta y vuelta como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos,**

 **¿podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se,**

 **perseguirte es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo**

 **siento que estoy pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel.**

Sus piernas se entrelazaban desnudas por debajo de las mantas, Ike dibujaba figuras abstractas en su piel con las yemas de los dedos y Georgie, recostado sobre su pecho, escuchaba como latía acompasadamente el corazón del canadiense. La habitación se encontraba sumida en un calmado silencio, el olor a sexo todavía flotaba en el aire.

Mientras se adormecía, Georgie pensó en lo hermosamente caótico que era el amor.

Enamorarse era como subirse a un carrusel. Dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, ir siempre para adelante pero aún así nunca avanzar, sin poder detenerlo; una vez que estás arriba, no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda agarrarse fuerte y rezar por no vomitar.

Pensó que, por primera vez, le gustó estar en un parque de diversiones.

 **Espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Dios, como amo esta canción!**

 **Soy una romántica empedernida, y esta canción hace una alusión perfecta de lo que es enamorarse. El amor es caótico, desenfrenado. Es no estar seguro de tus sentimientos y dudar con cada acción.**

 **Me encanta la frase "debes ser de este alto para pasar", cuando la escuche al instante me imagine que cada uno de nosotros tiene como un "ideal" del cual quiere enamorarse, pero el corazón es caprichoso y pocas veces obedece a la razón. La letra de esta canción es hermosa; y creo que refleja muy bien a la relación entre Ike y Georgie (o por lo menos como yo me la imagino).**

 **En fin, espero haberlos entretenido; si no hay escuchado la canción, se las recomiendo sinceramente buscarla.**

 **Como siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Por cierto, sigo trabajando en mi primer longfic, no quiero adelantar nada porque sigo haciendo cambios y demás; intentaré dejar el prólogo lo antes posible.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
